hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky River Rapids Rafting Race
This is the eighth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, the sixth season of the series. In this episode, Beardo is eliminated right away while Amy returns to compete. Later on, the teams all race each other on river rafts around the Rocky River. Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 10:41 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK 10:41 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *kills Chris* 10:41 AwesomeTD * ': "" Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 10:42 AwesomeTD * ': "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" * ': "We had a triple eliminated" * : "Why, a triple?" * ': "Well cus (beardo) returned" * ': "So we have too many characters" * : "Yeah, but Amy is sad" * : "She said that she had an unfair elimination" * ': "Well too bad, Beardo is here to stay while Amy is gone!" (beardo) : "Wait!" (beardo) : "I don't deserve to be in here no more" * ': "Why, Beardo?" * : "Yeah... why?" (beardo) : "Well, cus..." (beardo) *BLOWS UP* (izzy) : "Ha ha ha!" (izzy) : "Explosivo takes down the losers!" TAKE THAT DAPI ! * ': "Okay then Beardo is gone" * : "Forever" * ': "In that case, (amy) can return" 10:45 Glenn31 (Amy) : (:D) 10:45 AwesomeTD * ': "So yeah, welcome back, Amy!" 10:46 Glenn31 (Amy) : THANK YOU! 10:46 AwesomeTD * ': "Anyway..." * ': "We still have our Final 11" * ': "And we only have 6 episodes left" Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 10:46 AwesomeTD * ': "So something BIG has to be done in this episode" * ': "Guess what that will be?" * ': "Find out today, on..." (mike) : "TOTAL" (cody) : "DRAMA" (blaineley) : "ALL-STARS!" Theme Song 10:47 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : (:D) 10:47 AwesomeTD GO TALK 10:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : That intro made my head hurt. It's not even All Stars. 10:47 Glenn31 (Amy) : Samey! *hugs Samey* 10:47 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Only three members left on our team 10:47 AwesomeTD (blaineley) : "Yeah" 10:47 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : Amy! *hugs* 10:48 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) We must not give up 10:48 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay guys happy to see Beardo gone?" 10:48 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Laughs at Amy and Samey* Man, you two are so lame. 10:48 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Yes 10:48 Glenn31 (Amy) : *sees Dave* DAVE! *hugs Dave then realises what she's doing and lets go* Um... I.... 10:48 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : 0-0 10:48 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : O_O 10:48 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay well Amy is back, like I promised" 10:48 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : Don't do that again. Ever. 10:48 Glenn31 (Amy) : Look *points* a bird! 10:48 AwesomeTD * ': "The twins shall see each other again" 10:48 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Walks to his team* I don't like birds! 10:49 Glenn31 (Amy) : Hey girls, did you all miss your captain? 10:49 AwesomeTD * ': "Also, Team Bombs need to be eradicated" * ': "LOL" 10:49 The Villainous Vulture (Sky) : No. 10:49 Glenn31 (Amy) : ... 10:49 The Villainous Vulture (Sky) : Just kidding :D 10:49 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay then, challenge time!" 10:49 Glenn31 (Amy) : Well, I missed you, and we can still win this! (Amy) : GO CANNONBALLS! 10:49 The Villainous Vulture (Sky) : Yey! :D 10:49 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Ok 10:49 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ROCKY RIVER * ': "" 10:49 Glenn31 (Amy) : *glares at Leonard* 10:50 AwesomeTD * ': "Welcome guys to the Rocky River" 10:50 The Villainous Vulture (Leonard) : *Is looking into space* 10:50 BoysCanLikeItToo (leonard) : Suck a dick, you clone. 10:50 AwesomeTD * ': "In here is the land of high tides and crazy rapids" 10:50 BoysCanLikeItToo VULTURE NOE 10:50 The Villainous Vulture Vulture yes. 10:50 Glenn31 (Amy) : *takes out a rubber knife and backstabs Dave* 10:50 AwesomeTD (leanard) I am ugly 10:50 Glenn31 Leonard* 10:50 The Villainous Vulture (dave) : Do you mind Amy? 10:51 Glenn31 I MEANT LEONARD BOTTLE-NOSE! 10:51 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay today we are going river rafting!" 10:51 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : Fuck you Glenn. 10:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *is dissapointed in amy for that tf2 reference* 10:51 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Is also* 10:51 AwesomeTD * : "Everyone hop onto your boats!" 10:51 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : RAFTING? :D 10:51 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Ok 10:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *hops onto* 10:51 AwesomeTD * ': "One boat per team" 10:51 Glenn31 (Amy) : *hops into* 10:51 BoysCanLikeItToo (leonard) : *teleports onto* 10:51 Glenn31 (Amy) : *sits at front because she is the leader* 10:51 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Hops in with Leonard and Max* 10:51 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Hops in* 10:52 Glenn31 (Amy) : Ok Cannonballs, we can win this! 10:52 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay the girls get 10 second delay, since they keep winning too much" 10:52 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : OVER MY DEAD BODY! (Dave) : AHAHAHAHAHA 10:52 Glenn31 (Amy) : That makes sense -_- 10:52 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay here is the race" * ': "All of you must race around the river once" * ': "1 lap around the river wins" * ': "BUT beware" 10:52 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : Thats got to be the gay...reatest thing ever.. 10:52 AwesomeTD * ': "Cus these rapids can get very crazy" 10:53 Glenn31 (Amy) : Speed is going to have to be our friend ladies, Sugar, sit in the middle! 10:53 AwesomeTD * ': "If your boat just happens to flip over..." * : "Ha ha ha" * ': "Well, last one to hop back into the boat is OUT" 10:53 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : WHAT?! 10:53 AwesomeTD * : "Last one as in eliminated!" 10:53 Glenn31 (Amy) : Our boat can't flip over, we have Sugar! 10:53 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : D: 10:53 AwesomeTD * ': "So yeah, GO!" 10:53 Glenn31 (Amy) : Let's face it, she's a fatty (Amy) : *sits and waits* (Amy) : Unfair! 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Goes* 10:54 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Paddles* (cody) *Paddles* 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Max) and (Leonard) *Paddling* 10:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *feeds sugar a ton of fatty foods* Eat these. 10:54 Glenn31 (Amy) : *readies oars* (Amy) : Ok girls, ready? 10:54 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *also readies* Lets win this! 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : *Paddles fast* 10:54 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Ok team we shall win this by teamwork 10:54 Glenn31 (Amy) : Can we go, Chris?# 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : SLOW DOWN! RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 10:54 Glenn31 (Amy) : YEAH! SLOW DOWN GUYS! WE NEED TO WIN :p 10:54 AwesomeTD (chhris) : "Okay so far so good" 10:54 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : *Ignores* 10:55 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) *Paddles fast* 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : Can we go!? 10:55 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay so far so good" 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : CHRIS! 10:55 AwesomeTD * ': "YES" 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : *paddles* 10:55 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Flies to the back of the raft, holds on to the back and starts slapping the water* OW OW OW 10:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *paddles* 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : EVERYONE PADDLE! 10:55 The Villainous Vulture (Max) and (Leonard) : *Paddling fast* 10:55 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Time to go faster 10:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : SUGAR! LEAN FOWARD! 10:55 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : OW 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : Sugar! Sit up front! 10:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (sugar) : *leans, making the boat go faster* 10:55 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : SLOW DOWN SO I CAN GET BACK IN! 10:55 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : OH! MY! GOD! 10:55 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Slapping water* 10:55 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Jumps in river and pushes boat*You guys paddle 10:55 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay don't let the fatty on front" 10:55 Glenn31 (Amy) : *pushes her back* (Amy) : Stay in the middle! 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : This..is..*flies to the back and slaps the water like dave* 10:56 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) *Paddles* 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *holding on* 10:56 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : OH GOD! 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : COME! ON! 10:56 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : OW OW OW 10:56 AwesomeTD (sugar) *falls and makes the boat flip over* 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *grabs her* 10:56 AwesomeTD * ': "Oh no!" 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : AAAHHHHHHHHH! 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *climbs back on* 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *climbs back* 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *helps Samey up* 10:56 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Pushes boat faster* 10:56 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Cannonballs are down" 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *helps Sugar back in* 10:56 The Villainous Vulture (Sky) : This water is warm :D 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : SKY! 10:56 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : YOU FAT LITTL--I mean, you tried..sugar.... (samey) : SKY! COME ON! 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : *helps Sky back in* 10:56 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Sky is safe" 10:56 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Still hitting the water while the guys paddle* 10:56 Glenn31 (Amy) : Where's Jasmine!? 10:57 The Villainous Vulture (Jazz) : (Troll) 10:57 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) Ok blaineley time to paddle faster 10:57 Glenn31 (Amy) : *helps Jasmine up* 10:57 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) Jasmine was eliminated 10:57 AwesomeTD * ': "Jasmine was eliminated" 10:57 The Villainous Vulture (JAzz) : (Troll) 10:57 Glenn31 (Amy) : *kicks legs in water to make the boat go faster* 10:57 AwesomeTD * ': "What the hell is she doing here" 10:57 The Villainous Vulture (Jazz) : Being a troll (Troll) The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 10:57 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Pushes boat faster* 10:57 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : Sugar! Get in already! 10:57 Glenn31 (Amy) : SUGAR! LEAN FORWARD! FORWARD! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 10:57 Glenn31 She's in :P 10:57 The Villainous Vulture :P 10:57 BoysCanLikeItToo :P 10:57 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) P* 10:57 Glenn31 (Sugar) :: *leans forward* 10:58 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Gets back in the boat* THANKS FOR STOPPING GUYS. 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (Cody) *Paddles* 10:58 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Helps paddle* 10:58 Glenn31 (Amy) : *throws paddle and it knocks out Dave* 10:58 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : STOP! LEANING! *flies to the back and holds on* GRAAAAGGGHHH! 10:58 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay you are now all entering the RAPIDS" * ': "Good luck" 10:58 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : GAH *Gets knocked out* 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Woah a challenge 10:58 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : *Ties Dave to the boat* 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Perfect for Svetlana 10:58 Glenn31 (Amy) : *straps Sugar to the dead center of the boat* 10:58 The Villainous Vulture (Max) and (Leonard) *Paddle fast* RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 10:58 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) *Paddles faster* 10:58 Glenn31 (Amy) : *paddles* SAMEY! RAPIDS! 10:59 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay watch out!" 10:59 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Watch out 10:59 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *jumps in, but flies around in the boat* (samey) : AAAHHHH! 10:59 Glenn31 (Amy) : *stands on the back of the boat so it stays up on the rapids* (Amy) : Samey, who's left on our team!? 10:59 The Villainous Vulture (Leonard) : *Hits a bump and flies out of the boat onto the girls boat* WOAH 11:00 Glenn31 (Amy) : LEONARD! 11:00 The Villainous Vulture (Leonard) : Ow. 11:00 Glenn31 (Amy) : *beats him viciously with a paddle* 11:00 The Villainous Vulture (Leonard) : D: 11:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : I dont know! I *flies, hits head and gets knocked out* 11:00 Glenn31 (Amy) : *launches him behind the girls boat* Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. 11:00 The Villainous Vulture (leonard) : D: 11:00 Glenn31 (Amy) : *splashes water on Samey* (Amy) : WAKE UP BITCH! 11:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *wakes up with evil red demons eyes and voice* WHAT. DID YOU. CALL ME/ 11:01 Glenn31 (Amy) : Sandwich? 11:01 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Wakes up* What the- 11:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *anna-slaps amy* 11:01 Glenn31 (Amy) : *ducks* (Amy) : HEY! 11:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *kicks her in the face* Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 11:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : SHUT UP. 11:01 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : REVENGE! *Throws rocks to knock Amy out* 11:01 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : PADDLE. NOW. 11:01 Glenn31 (Amy) : *throws more water on her* (Amy) : *ducks* 11:01 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Keeps throwing* 11:01 Glenn31 (Amy) : *paddles* 11:01 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Jumps in water and pushes boat fast* 11:01 AwesomeTD BOMBS BOAT FLIPS OVER 11:01 Glenn31 (Amy) : *conf* Commando Samey? 11:01 AwesomeTD * ': "Oh no!" 11:01 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Gets in* (cody) *Gets in* 11:02 AwesomeTD * ': "The rapids got the bombs!" 11:02 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *paddles with the strength of 10 men* 11:02 Glenn31 (Amy) : THE BOYS ARE DOWN A MAN! 11:02 AwesomeTD * ': "Sorry Blaineley" 11:02 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Conf* I like Samey when she's angry, it REALLY lowers he intelligence! AHAHAHAHAHA 11:02 AwesomeTD * ': "You are still in the water" 11:02 Glenn31 (Amy) : *paddles with Samey* 11:02 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) *Pushes boat fast* 11:02 AwesomeTD (blaineley) : "Oh no!" (blaineley) *still swimming* 11:02 Glenn31 (Sugar) : Um, I can't move 11:02 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : *Hits a wave and the raft goes flying* 11:02 Glenn31 (Amy) : *hits Sugar with a paddle* 11:02 AwesomeTD * ': "Oh no!" 11:02 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) and (Max) : WOAH 11:02 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) Bye Blaineley *Paddles fast* 11:03 AwesomeTD * ': "Grenades are down!" 11:03 Glenn31 (Amy) : Samey! We're the only ones still afloat! 11:03 The Villainous Vulture (dave) : *Gets back in* (Leonard) : *Gets in* 11:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : ..correction. 11:03 Glenn31 (Amy) : SO WHAT!? PADDLE! 11:03 AwesomeTD * ': "Sorry Max" 11:03 Glenn31 (Amy) : *throws paddle at Max* 11:03 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) *Paddles fast* 11:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : I'M. THE ONLY ONE AFLOAT. *knocks amy with a paddle and knocks her off the boat* 11:03 AwesomeTD * ': "Max is still in the water" 11:03 Glenn31 (Amy) : DAVE IS THE ONLY GRENADE LEFT! (Amy) : *ducks* WHAT THE HELL!? 11:03 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : D: 11:03 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay the race is OVER" 11:03 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *attacks amy* GRAAGH! 11:03 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : THANK GOD 11:03 Teamdarkfan4 (svetlana) Ok 11:03 AwesomeTD * ': "Stop the race is over!" 11:04 Glenn31 (Amy) : SAMEY! STOP! 11:04 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ': "" * ': "Okay then guys" * ': "Rules are rules" 11:04 Glenn31 (Amy) : Who lost? Glenn31 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Glenn31 has joined the chat. 11:04 AwesomeTD * ': "I clearly said that if your boat flip overs" * ': "Last one to get back on is OUT" * ': "Turns out those were 3 people though" * : "One from each team" * ': "But since we can't eliminate 3 people at once..." * ': "Only 2 of them must go" * ': "So yeah, those losers were (amy) (blaineley) and (max)" * ': "Only 2 of them will be eliminated" * ': "So yeah, who will go?" 11:06 The Villainous Vulture *Actually, Ella never got back in the boat* 11:06 Glenn31 Um? Amy got back on first 11:06 AwesomeTD * ': "VOTE" 11:06 Glenn31 (Amy) : MAX! 11:06 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : Blaineley (Leonard) : Blaineley 11:07 Glenn31 (Amy) : Good choice, Leonard 11:07 The Villainous Vulture (Max) : BLaineley 11:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : Amy. 11:07 Teamdarkfan4 (mike) Blaineley 11:07 Glenn31 (Amy) : SAMEY!? WHAT THE HELL!? 11:07 Teamdarkfan4 (cody) Blaineley 11:07 AwesomeTD * ': "Okay Blaineley is OUT" 11:07 Glenn31 (Amy) : Samey, please snap out of it 11:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : I call bullshit. 11:07 AwesomeTD * ': "Max and Amy are still IN" 11:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : Everyone clearly wanted to vote for Amy, but was too scared of her ugliness. 11:07 Glenn31 (Amy) : *punches Samey in the face and she goes back to normal* 11:07 BoysCanLikeItToo nono 11:07 AwesomeTD * ': "And that is it!" 11:07 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *grabs her fist* 11:08 AwesomeTD * ': "We are now down to the Final 10" 11:08 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : *Laughs at Samey and Amy* 11:08 AwesomeTD * ': "See you next time on..." 11:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : *flahses eyes at dave* Go fuck yourself. 11:08 Glenn31 (Amy) : *throws a paddle at Dave* 11:08 AwesomeTD * ': "TOTAL" * ': "DRAMA" 11:08 The Villainous Vulture (dave) : *Grabs paddle and snaps it* 11:08 AwesomeTD * ''': "PAHKITEW ISLAND" 11:08 The Villainous Vulture (Dave) : YOU'RE GOING DOWN AMY 11:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (samey) : We wouldn't want a certain someone knowing about their attraction to another, know would we? 11:08 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 11:08 Glenn31 (Amy) : Bitch please 11:08 BoysCanLikeItToo now*